TomandJerryFan36's Sonicladdin The Hedgehog
The Peddler - Tiger (An American Tail) *Camel - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gazeem The Thief - Banzai (The Lion King) *Jafar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Iago - Yakko Warner (with Wakko & Dot an extra Animaniacs) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Aladdin - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Razoul - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Razoul and his Henchman - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Woman at the Window - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Lionesses (The Lion King),and Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Abu - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) *Fishes - Fishes (Finding Nemo) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle,and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sheeps - Sheeps (VeggieTales) *Man - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Necklace Man and Woman - King Richard (Robin Hood),and Aunt Moo (Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk) *Fat Ugly Lady - Terk (Tarzan) *Stinky In Nose-Man - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Two Hungry Children - Young Kovu and Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Prince Achmed - Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Tigger and Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) *Sultan - Tantor (Tarzan) *Rajah - Runt (Animaniacs) *Jasmine - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Scooby Doo *Pot Seller - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Nut Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Seller - Courage (The Cowardly Dog) *Fish Seller - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Fire Eater - Mushu (Mulan) *Boy wanting an apple - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Old Man Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Magic Carpet - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Sheep Genie - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home On The Range) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck *Ostrich Abu - Blu (Rio) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Car Abu - RC (Toy Story) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Rafael (Rio) *Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Fat Man Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Schoolhouse Rock) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Alex (Madagascar) *53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Goat Genie - Sheep (Boundin') *Harem Genie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Funky Monkeys (Rio) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear and Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Brass Bands - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *40 Fakirs - Dogs (Oliver and Company) *Cooks and Bakers - Vultures (The Jungle Book),and Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Super-Spy Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Teacher Genie - Zazu (The Lion King) *Table Lamp Genie - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) *One of Flamingos - Flamingos (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Gigantic Genie - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Rajah as Cub - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Toy Abu - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Snake Jafar - Snipes (Rock-a-Doodle) *Cheerleader Genies - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Genie Jafar - Bear (Balto) *Baseball Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Moon Genie - Spike (Rugrats) Scenes: *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 2 - Sonic on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 3 - Sonic fights with Prince Shadow ("One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 4 - Princess Amy's Dream *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 5 - Randall Boggs and Tantor's Conversations/Amy Runs Away *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Randall Bogg's Plan *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 7 - Sonic was Arrested *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 8 - Amy Confront Randall Boggs/Randall Bogg's Advice *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 9 - Sonic Escapes With a Rafiki *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders/Amy's Sadness *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 12 - Meet The All Powerful Gopher/"Friend Like Me" *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 13 - Tantor Upbraid Randall Boggs/Yakko Warner with Wakko & Dot *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 14 - Sonic First Wish *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 15 - Randall Boggs and Tantor's Conversion/"Prince Sonic" *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 16 - Tantor Rides On Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 17 - Sonic Argue With Gopher/Sonic Goes to Amy *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 18 - "A Whole New World" *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 19 - Sonic Almost Spill The Beans/The Kiss *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 20 - Sonic Gets Ambused/Gopher Saves Sonic's Life *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 21 - Randall Boggs Gets Exposed *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 22 - Sonic Depssion/Yakko Warner, Wakko & Dot Got The Lamp *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 23 - Tantor Announcement/Randall Bogg's New Master *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 24 - Randall Boggs Dark Wishes/"Prince Sonic" (Reprise) *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 25 - The End of the Earth *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 26 - Randall Boggs Takes Over Agrabah *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 27 - Sonic vs. Randall Boggs (Part 1) *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 28 - Sonic vs. Randall Boggs (Part 2) *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 29 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Sonicladdin The Hedgehog Part 30 - Ending Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan36 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs